Love Triangle (Flashlight)
by destinyrays023
Summary: Twilight Sparkle decides to visit Canterlot High after the defeat of The Sirens and she finds out Sunset Shimmer is has real feelings for Flash Sentry but she also has feelings for Flash. Will Twilight and Sunset Shimmer's friendship be ruined? Who will Flash fall in love with? Find out in this exciting story. (story also on my wattpad which is: destinyrays023)
(In Equestria) Twilight was eventually starting to get used to her HUGE castle and was strolling through Ponyville with a few thoughts roaming through her mind. "I miss Flash.." "Will I ever see him again?.." "Does...he even like me?" She was starting to get sad. But soon got cheered up when she remembered that the portal is open any time and she has it in her castle. Twilight immediately ran inside her castle and saw Spike reading one of his comics. She trotted normally over to the room with the portal. Twilight was about to enter, until Spike came walked into the room. "Twilight?" The young purple dragon asked. "What are you doing?".

Twilight immediately stopped and nervously said, "Oh...um..just looking around the castle...heh heh." She started frantically looking around. Spike was not buying it. "Were you trying to enter the portal?" He asked. Twilight knew from that point she couldn't lie. "Yes.." She said lowering her head down. Spike looked at her and smirked "Oh cool, can I come with?". Twilight looked up at him and smiled. "Sure". "Great just one question.."

"Sure" the mare replied. "Why do you wanna go back anyway?" He asked smirking. Twilight blushed and tried lying again by saying, "I wanna see my friends..Rarity..Fluttershy..Pinkie Pie...and Rainb-" "What about Flash?" He asked again smirking. Twilight flushed with redness. It was obvious the real reason she was going.

Twilight soon opened her wings bent a little getting ready to dash in the portal. "Ok so, are you ready?" She Asked. Spike also bent a little getting ready. "Ready!" He said. They both jumped into the portal.

\- [Sunset Shimmer's POV before Twilight]

Red haired, attitude looking, snooty looking girl, was walking through the schools. She actually had a good heart. Sunset Shimmer was her name, a former student to Princess Celestia, a pony princess from an alternate world. The girl was walking and she saw locker 132 which was her ex Flash's. She looked down sadly. It hurt. He's hurt. She hurt him.

Sunset just sighed, the poor girl had a good heart. She proved it to Twilight and the others, why wasn't she pleased? Sunset wasnt paying attention while she was walking and she bumped into him. "Flash." She said shockingly. "Oh its just you. Watch where you're going" he said cockily and glared at her and walked off. Sunset looked at her wrists and sighed. "This is so unbelievable" she mumbled to herself and walked to class 218 which was her next class.

[In the Present]

Twilight opened her eyes and woke up in the other world. There she saw Spike scratching his ear. Twilight got up on her feet and stared at her hands. Spike kept scratching more. "Twilight, I think I got fleas" he said while scratching with his other leg. "Oh Spike..." Twilight giggled and picked Spike up and scratched his ears and back. "Ahhh...a little more to the left" he said pleasingly. Twilight rolled her eyes and smiled a bit and scratched Spike more. "Better?" "Yup" he said happily. Twilight sighed contently. "Lets go find our friends" she said confidently.

Twilight started walking and entered the school. It was empty. Just then, a loud bell rang and Twilight soon saw millions of students walking, dashing to their next class. Twilight then got pushed and she fell and dropped Spike. "Ow!" The dog said in pain. Twilight soon saw a hand extended out. She immediately grabbed it. It was her crush Flash. That guy that she met that warmed her heart and made it flutter when she first saw him. She smiled at him and flushed.

He looked at her with his deep dark blue eyes delicately. They both stared deeply into each other's eyes and started leaning in and were about to kiss but got interrupted when the second bell rang. Flash pulled bak "Oh no! Im gonna be late! See you later Twi!" He ran off fast to his class.

Twilight giggled and her face turned redder until she saw Spike's face. Spike looked at Twilight and smirked. "Someone missed out on their special moment". Twilight's face turned redder. Twilight crunched her teeth together. "Oh Spike.."

Before long, the halls were empty once again. Twilight sighed. "Lets go to the library for a while".

Fiction, History, Non-fiction, Biographies, Science and robotics. Twilight was looking at all these different genres of books that didn't exist in her world. The books' covers were decorated with color and text with each an individual style. Twilight picked up one that caught her attention. 'Twilight' the book was called. Twilight Sparkle thought it was nice that a book had her name so she went to a chair and started pulling the pages.

Spike crept over and saw Her reading the book. "What book is that?" He asked. Twilight's attention on the book stopped and she looked at Spike. "Look at the title Spike." She showed him the book. He looked closer "Twilight?" Twilight nodded. He smiled. "Wow thats cool". Twilight continued reading.

[1 hour later] Twilight put down her book halfway. "That...was such a horrible book" Spike looked up. "You didn't finish it?" Twilight shook her head. "The plot didn't match up with the story and, the illustrations were bad." Spike got up and stretched. "Wow for you to a book was bad, it must of been really bad". Twilight nodded again. The dog started scratching his ears again. "Im hungry". Twilight looked at the clock. 11:49 it read. "Lunchtime is soon so wanna hit the cafeteria?" She asked. "Yah, sure" Spike said while scratching more.

The bell rang and it was lunch time. Twilight entered the cafeteria and saw different students getting different foods. "Im so hungry" she said. Twilight got in line and waited. "TWILIGHT!?" a loud voice called out. Twilight turned around to have her heart almost come out of her mouth. It was Pinkie and she was hugging her tight. "P-Pinkie.." She managed to breathe out. Pinkie stopped. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to squeeze the living breathe out of you" she snorted. Twilight was out of breath. "You really startled me Pinkie". The bubbly girl giggled.

"Sorry Twi! Hey whatcha doin here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in your world being a princess?" Twilight's face got a bit red. "I just wanted to visit, wanted to see how you all were doing, since you know how the Sirens were here and all?". Pinkie cocked her eyebrows. "Mhm..sure". Twilight's face was redder and she started sweating a bit. "It was...I mean it..". Pinkie crossed her arms. "Prove it" she stated firmly. Twilight got more nervous. How the heck was she gonna prove it?

Pinkie giggled again. "Just kidding Twi! I know the real reason your here anyway!". Twilight stopped sweating. "Wh-what is it then?" She also crossed her arms. "You wanted to see Flash!" the bubbly girl started giggling and snorting. Twilight's face got red again. She held her head down. "HEY! MOVE UP!" Granny Smith rushed her. Twilight moved and got her food. She look at it and it did not look appetizing. It had a pink block with brown mushy stuff on the side.

"Come! Come sit with me Twi!" Pinkie started skipping happily with her tray. Twilight walked slowly with her tray but wasn't paying attention and bumped into Sunset and got food all over her clothes. Sunset looked at Twilight then looked at her clothes. "My clothes!" "Im so sorry!" Twilight ran to get napkins and accidentally grabbed all of them and it became a whole mess. Twilight got even more embarrassed. Twilight gave Sunset the napkins. "Twilight..its ok." Sunset started cleaning off the mess with the napkins. Twilight smiled embarrassedly and crossed her arms behind her back. "No problem" she smiled at her.

Sunset's clothes were clean again. Sunset realized Twilight was there. "Wait, what are you doing here? Aren't you busy in Equestria?" Twilight rolled her eyes and smiled a bit. "Can I say?" Pinkie appeared and asked. Twilight looked at her shockingly "What?! No!" Sunset was confused. She cocked her eyebrows. "What are you hiding?" She smirked. Twilight blushed more "Nothing!" Pinkie jumped in front of Twilight. "She is hiding something! She just doesn't wanna say cuz its too embarrassing!" Pinkie snorted again.

"Oh" Sunset crossed her arms again. Just then, Flash walked by with his tray of food and caught Sunset staring at him. Sunset blushed a light pink. Twilight noticed her blush. "Sunset, are you blushing?" "N-no!" She responded with her face even redder. This time Twilight crossed her arms and smirked. "What are you hiding Sunset?" Sunset blushed more. She looked down at the floor, then back at Twilight. "The truth is..." She looked around. "The truth is I love him..." Twilight got confused.

Who was she talking about? "Wha-who?" Twilight got even more confused. Sunset turned her head and saw a montage and Flash was finger combing his hair and talking to his friends. Sunset blushed at the sight. Twilight saw who she was looking at. "Wait, it isn't Flash is it!?" She immediately got a bit of anger in the pit of her stomach. Sunset looked back at Twilight and blushed. She lowered her head. "It is..." Twilight gasped. Sunset blushed even more and lowered her head more.

"Awkward..." Pinkie said backing up a bit from the scene.

\- "You have a crush on Flash?!" She asked again a bit more serious. "I wouldn't say, a crush maybe I actually feel something for him," she said blushing. Twilight got even more angry and started clenching her fists. "You never have liked Flash, why are you starting to now?" Sunset saw her anger and tried thinking of another thing to say. "Well you see Twilight, I think Flash is cool, attractive and sweet" Twilight rolled her eyes. "Yes, but how and why did you start liking him?" "I don't know but I know how much you like him so I won't get involved, I promise".

"Again. Awkward" Pinkie said while crunching an apple. "Fine." Twilight said calming down a bit. Pinkie decided to leave the two alone since it was getting awkward. Twilight started blushing a bit. "Sorry I overreacted" Sunset looked at her smirked. "Its fine, hey would you like to come to my house for a sleepover?" Twilight cocked her brow and smiled.

"Sure Id love to Sunset". "Great we can invite all our friends!" She got excited. "Even Flash!" Twilight got happy. Sunset blushed. "Sure". Twilight got happier "Lets go tell everyone" she said.

[5 minutes later] Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash got invited. Snips, Snails, Big Mac, and some others and Flash got invited too. "I can't wait for tonight!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed excitedly. "Oh me too" Fluttershy said shyly. "Its gonna be absolutely fabulous!" Rarity said twirling her hair.

"We all can't wait, Im pretty excited too" Sunset added.

[A few hours pass and and its nighttime]

Sunset was preparing everything Food, movies, popcorn, pizza and pillows and bedsheets and flashlights. The doorbell rang. Sunset Shimmer opened the door and saw Twilight in pjs and holding Spike. "Hey Twilight. Your the first one here" sunset said. "Oh good" she said walking in.

Twilight placed down a sleeping bag and sat on it. Sunset sat near her. "When everyone gets here, Im gonna give everyone food and a drink, and then were gonna watch a movie" she said. "Then what do we do after?" Twilight said placing her hands on her chin. "I don't know. We"ll decide". The doorbell rang again. "Ill get it" twilight got up and opened it and it was Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity and Applejack and Pinkie.

"Howdy ya"ll" Applejack said blissfully. Twilight hugged each of her friends. "CAN WE START!?" Pinkie bursted out. "Not yet darling, we have to wait until Flash and the other boys arrive" Rarity answered.

They all waited. -

After waiting for about 30 minutes, the doorbell rang. "ill get it!" Pinkie Pie yelled and ran to open the door. It was Snips and Snails. "Oh..its just you" she scoffed. "WHOO THIS PARTY IS TOTALLY OFF THE HOOK!" Snips screamed out. "Um, there isn't a hook Snips" Snail said dumbfounded. Pinkie face palmed and giggled.

"You guys are so silly!" She said and skipped back to her sleeping bag. Snips and Snails sat with their legs crossed. "Who are we missing?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Two other guys and Flash" Sunset said. "Who are the two other guys again darling?" Rarity asked.

"Big Macintosh and Soarin" she answered. Applejack had her eyes opened wide. "Wait just a second, no one told me mah brother was gonna be invited". Rainbow Dash blushed a bit about Soarin and Fluttershy started twirling her hair a bit.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Ill get it!" Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash both said at the same time.. They both blushed. "Umm Dashie, you can get it.." Fluttershy said softly. Rainbow blushed a bit. "No, you can get it!" Applejack facepalmed and Rarity rolled her eyes. "Someone just get the darn door!"Snips yelled.

Sunset got up. "Ill get it". She opened the door and it was Soarin and Big Mac. "Hey, is this that slumber party?" Soarin asked. "Yes, come on in" Sunset welcomed them in. "Well hey sis" Big Mac said. Applejack just crossed her arms and pouted. Rainbow Dash was blushing. Fluttershy too.

"Where is Flash?" Twilight asked a bit concerned. "Oh don't worry im calling him right now to see where he is!" Pinkie cheerfully said. "WHAT!?" Twilight had wide eyes. Pinkie put the call on speaker. "Hello?" Flash said. "Hey Flash! Where are you? The party isn't gonna start itself!" Pinkie said. "Oh im on my way, tell everyone i'm almost there" he said. "Don't worry! I had this call on speaker!" "You did? Well ok. I'm almost there. See yah." Pinkie then hung up.

"Well, atleast we know nothing bad happened to him" Snails added. Sunset was blushing. "I hope my feelings for Flash don't show.." Sunset thought. "I hope they don't...". Twilight noticed her blush. "Sunset?" She asked. "No, its nothing!" Sunset shook her head to snap out of it. "Ok?".

20 mins later...

"I don't wanna be the first one to complain but where in the world is Flash!?" Rarity said putting her hands to her head. "Who the heck knows." Applejack was checking her cell. "Ohhh, Im so bored Snips." Snails complained. "Me too Snails" he said crossing his arms.

Spike heard footsteps and perked his ear. The doorbell rang. "Finally!" Pinkie got up and opened the door. It was Flash.

Twilight looked and saw him and blushed. "Sorry Im late everyone" he apologized. Sunset was blushing and turned her head away. Twilight's cheeks were flushed and she was smiling. Sunset got up. "Ill go get the snacks" she quickly ran to the kitchen and got some snacks. Popcorn, Candy, Chips, and even Pizza.

Sunset put on a movie called "Vampire Love".

1 hour and 56 minutes later...

"Thank goodness it's over!" Rainbow dash praised. "Man, ive seen many vampire movies and this had to be the most lamest one ever" Snails said. "You watch vampire movies?" Snips asked. "Yah, theres Vampire Redemption, Vampire Revenge, The Curse Of The British Vampire, and then there's Vampire Love". He said.

Everyone looked at Snails with a face. "Bro, I never knew you watched vampire movies!" Snips exclaimed. "Its a hobby" Snails smirked. Applejack rolled her eyes. "So...what are we gonna do ya"ll? The night is still young." "I know! Why don't we play a game of truth or dare?" Rainbow asked. They all looked at her. They agreed to play Truth or Dare.

They all sat in a circle. "So...who's first?" Snips asked. "Apparently you" Fluttershy said. "Truth or Dare" she asked. "Dare!" He said confidently. "Oh, I dare you to kiss Pinkie Pie..." She said shyly. "WHAT?!" Pinkie yelled. "Um..." He said blushing a bit. "Oh...you don't have to if you want too" she said. "Actually, its the rules of the game you have to answer a Truth truthfully and do whatever dare is asked" Twilight said. "FINE!" Snips went towards Pinkie and pecked her lips.

Pinkie blushed afterwards and everyone was looking at her. "That, was the most HORRIBLE THING EVER!" She yelled. Snips crossed his arms. "Ill get you back Fluttershy!" She angrily said. Fluttershy gulped. "Pinkie, Truth or Dare?" Snips asked. "Truth". "Is it true that you have a crush on someone? And if yes, who?" He said. Pinkie put her hand to her chin. She nodded and said,"He's that new kid, the one with brown hair and glasses" she said a bit blushing. "Cheese Sandwich?" Rarity asked. "Yah, I forgot his name" Pinkie giggled. "Ok Dashie, truth or dare?" She asked.

"DARE!" Rainbow said excitedly. "I dare you to kiss Applejack!" Pinkie said smirking. "WHAT!? I AINT LETTIN HER KISS M-" she got interrupted by Rainbow's soft kiss.

Everyone gasped...

Applejack blushed red and they both disconnected their lips. Pinkie had her mouth open wide. "Wow, that was awkward..." Snails said. Twilight was just looking at Flash and thinking about him. He noticed her staring and caught her. She immediately turned her head and blushed.

Sunset was thinking about her feelings towards Flash. She didn't want him to know but those feelings were strong, and she knew she would break a promise to Twilight if she tried dating Flash again. She promised to her.

"I can't believe you did that RD!" Applejack said still blushing. Rainbow smirked a bit. Soarin and Big Mac were in awe. "Ok, Snails Truth or Dare?" Applejack asked him. "Truth" he said. "Is it tru you like Rarity?" She said smirking. "Uhhh..." He said a bit blushing and confused.

Applejack started yelling. "Don't ya play dumb! Iv'e seen you secretly takin pictures of her on your cell!" "WHAT" Rarity yelled giving Snails a glare. "Ok! Fine I do like her but I never took pictures!" He yelled back blushing crimson. "Well, At least someone appreciates me a bit" Rarity said and walked up to Snails and kissed him on the cheek. Spike saw that and his jaw hung down.

Snails was blushing even more. He liked her kiss. Spike was just sitting in the corner angry. "Ok..." Snails said nervously. "Fluttershy, Truth or dare?". "Truth" she answered shyly. "Ok, is it true you have hit an animal before?" He asked snickering. She gasped. "NO NEVER!" She screamed. "Ask a truth that actually won't bother anyone" Sunset said blushing. "Yes, please ask appropriate truths as well" Twilight added. "But that WAS appropriate!" He said in a whiny tone. "

Fluttershy started crying. "i..w-would never d-do that to an animal!" She sobbed. Big Mac felt bad and hugged her. She blushed and hugged back. "Don't cry Fkuttershy" he said in his deep voice. "Umm why hasn't anyone ask me anything?" Soarin asked. Fluttershy wiped her tears. "Truth or Dare?". "Dare" he said calmly. "Ok..I dare you to kiss Rainbow Dash" she said. Rainbow blushed and excitedly thought "OMG OMG MY CRUSH IS GONNA KISS ME Y-"! She got interrupted by Soarin saying, "another dare please".

Rainbow fainted. "RAINBOW!" They all yelled. Fluttershy covered her mouth. Spike decided to fall asleep in his corner of the room. "Wake me up...when something exciting actually happens.." He yawned and dazed off. Soarin just shrugged. "Truth or Dare?" He asked Flash. "Dare" he also said calmly.

Soarin thought and he looked around at the room. He smirked. "I dare you to kiss Twilight!" He said excitedly. "Ooh this I have to see!" Spike got up and excitedly ran to see. Rainbow soon woke up and regained conscience. "Whu? What happened?" She asked. "Flash is about to kiss Twi" Pinkie said with a giggle. Flash got up and approached Twilight. Twilight was blushing. "Flash, you honestly, don't have to do this" she said with a smile. "Why not? Ive been dying to do this" he said with a smile. Twilight blushed more and Flash soon grabbed her and he in placed his lips onto hers passionately. Her cheeks were warming up as the soft touch of Flash's kiss was the match lighting her on fire. It was a kiss of true love. Sunset gasped and got angry and stood up.

Sunset ran toward the two and pushed Twilight, disconnecting the two from their moment. Twilight got pinned down. "TWILIGHT!" Flash yelled. Everyone gasped. Sunset started pulling Twilight's hair. "Owww! SUNSET WHAT THE HECK!" Twilight pushed Sunset off her. Rainbow Dash grabbed hold off Sunset. Flash ran up to Twilight and hugged her. "Are you alright?" He gently asked.

She nodded and soon yelled. "SUNSET WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!". Sunset Shimmer growled and started blushing. "Why did you push Twilight?" Flash asked sternly. Sunset blushed more and started looking sad. Either she confessed it now or make a run for it.

Stupidly, Sunset was gonna run. "5, 4, 3," she said slowly. "Wait why are you counting?" Rainbow asked. "2, 1!" She yelled and ran out the door of her house. "CATCH HER!" Pinkie yelled. Everyone ran after her. Big Mac and Soarin and Snips and Snips decided to go home.

Spike looked around and the room was empty. "Nah...too lazy..." Spike yawned and dazed off.

Sunset ran to a corner of the street and the red light was on. She thought she should make a run for it. Sunset started dashing on the street and the green light flickered on. A truck was about to hit her but she managed to dodge and end up on the other side. "Phew that was close" she mumbled to herself.

Sunset started running some more until she found herself right in front of Canterlot High. She saw the portal. She was gonna make a jump for it until she heard Twilight yell out. "Sunset!". Twilight managed to catch up with her. "What! Leave me be!" She yelled at the Princess. Twilight gave Sunset a stern look. "Sunset tell me why you pushed me?". Sunset looked down.

"I was jealous..." She mumbled. Twilight's eyes opened wide and then she remembered that Sunset said she had real feelings for Flash. "I miss Flash, I actually like him now...and I just overreacted when he kissed you again..." Sunset said shamefully. Twilight felt bad. She cared for Flash herself but,she realized how much Sunset loved him. The rest of the Mane 6 came by along with Flash and Spike. "Sorry! I just had to come, I couldn't miss out on the drama." Spike said enthusiastically.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Oh Spikey Wikey!" Rarity stroked his ears. "You should tell him" Twilight whispered to Sunset. Flash had his arms crossed. Sunset looked up and saw the blue haired boy standing right in front of her. She blushed and started tearing up. "F-Flash...I need to t-tell you something.." She mumbled while crying. "Im listening..." He said sternly. "I actually have real feelings for yo-" she got cut off by a kiss on the lips from him. Twilight clenched her arms and bit her lips but stopped and smiled. She knew she did something good.

Sunset's tears were rolling down her face. The others gasped. They disconnected lips. Flash grinned at her a bit. "I love you too" he said softly. They both kissed again. Twilight was already smiling. "Poor Twilight.." Rainbow Dash said shedding a tear. "Dashie, your crying!" Pinkie said. Rainbow blushed and wiped her tears. "No Im not! See!". Rarity wiped a tear too. Applejack went towards Twilight and noticed she had teary eyes. She placed her hand on her shoulder."You okay sugarcube?". Twilight turned and tears were falling from sadness. "I..Im fine.." She mumbled and wiped her tears and smiled a bit. "Ya sure?". Twilight nodded.

They disconnected lips once again. "I can't believe it...you actually love me after everything I did.." Sunset mumbled. "Ive always loved you." He said gently. "Even when you were rude and cruel I still loved you". Twilight started crying. She fell into Applejack's arms. She was crying so much. Flash noticed Twilight crying and went up to her. Twilight stopped hugging Applejack and fell into Flash's chest sobbing. "Twilight, listen to me" he said.

She looked up and tears were rolling. Sunset decided to step up. "Twilight" she said. "Don't worry Sunset I got this" he said stopping her. "Twilight" he said softer. "I really liked you a lot, but I still had feelings for Sunset and she was my girlfriend before and I love her. You understand right?". Twilight's face was redder and she wiped some tears and looked up at him and nodded. Flash hugged Twilight tightly. They disconnected their hug and Twilight stepped back. She saw the portal leading back to Equestria. "We'd better get going" she softly said.

"We?" Spike said sarcastically. "Spike..." Twilight raised her voice a bit. "Fine..." He walked up to Twilight. "Wait!" Fluttershy yelled. Fluttershy grabbed Twilight and hugged her. The rest of the Mane 6 did so too. Twilight smiled at Sunset. "Goodbye Twilight!" They all said.

"Bye everyone.." She said a bit sad. Twilight and Spike both entered the portal back to Equestria. "Thank you..." Sunset mumbled happily.

Twilight and Spike both were back in Equestria, and Twilight fell on the floor. "Ow!" She moaned. Spike flew thru and got thrown to the other side of the castle room. "Princess!?" a male stallion voice called. Twilight looked up and saw the Royal Guard Flash Sentry standing right in front of her. Twilight gasped.

"Flash!?" She mumbled in shock and her eyes widened. "Princess! Let me help you up!" He extended a hoof and helped her up. "What..are you doing here?" She asked rubbing her wing. "All you're friends were wondering where you and Spike were and they thought you went missing so I was checking the castle, and poof! You come right thru that portal" he said smiling a bit.

Twilight blushed and smiled at him. He then noticed that her face was red and her eyes were swollen. "Are you alright?" He asked worryingly. "No...not really..." She kept rethinking about the other Flash and started crying in front of the stallion. "Princess Twilight! Don't cry!" He grabbed her and held her close. She was blushing. She cried in his chest. "Yawwn..im going to bed" Spike yawned and went to sleep,

"Princess...please tell me what's wrong..." He said softly into her ear. Twilight looked at him. "Ok.." She wiping some tears.

She told him everything. The whole truth of why she was gone and why she was crying.

"So...you probably think Im crazy..." She said mumbling. He held her close. "Oh well, you know.." he said a bit blushing. "Ever since you got crowned princess, It was love at first sight". Twilight's eyes widened more and blushed. "You love me?!" She asked while blushing. "Yes I do. I just thought a princess with loving friends and a loving family and a loving teacher and mentor wouldn't need a guy like me..." he said chuckling and blushing. "Oh Flash..truth is, I had a slight crush on you after I met the other Flash" she said blushing too.

"You did?". She nodded. "Well thanks for telling me" he said smiling. Twilight's face was red. "I love you" he said and he lowered his head. "I love you too!" She said excitedly. He hugged her. Twilight was happy that the same guy (not really) liked her and she liked him. No, not just like, she LOVED him.

"What now?" She asked. "This!" He placed his lips onto hers. Twilight opened her wings (wing boner brah) and blushed and kissed back. Now this, was a real kiss of true love.

The End. ^.^


End file.
